Hedgehogs Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Emerald
by Super Shadow21
Summary: Basically The Pirates Of The Caribbean movie. AU. Join Capitan Shadow Hedgehog, Sonic Turner and Miss. Yuki Zoto in their adventures agents Capitan Mephiles' as they try to recapture the Black Emerald. Warning: Sonic/OC and slightly one-sided Shadow/OC inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hedgehogs Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Emerald**

**A.N-YO PEOPLES! This is my new story a, Pirates Of The Caribbean and Sonic the hedgehog crossover haha! This is going to be FUN! Disclamer-I own nothing...**

**Chapter 1: A Pirate's Life.**

On the water, sailing through a fog was a navy ship. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho," a young girl sang. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot," the girl, a lilac hedgehog in a light blue dress stood at the bow of the ship, looking out to water continued. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer. We filch, we sack..."

A man, a purple chameleon, came up behind her, grabbed her shoulder making her gasp, he turned her around to face him, "Quiet, missy!" He orded. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do you?"

A brown male hedgehog wearing a blue navel outfit and a light pink hedgehog in a brown wig came up to them. "Mr Espio, that will do." said the brown one.

"She was singing about pirates!" Espio walked up to him saying, "Bad luck to sing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words"

"Consider them marked." the brown one said. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." as he walked off he said, "Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a minature one." he took a leather flask for his belt and took a swig.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." the girl said.

A small smile crossed the Lieutenant's face, "Think again, Miss Zoto. Vile and desolute creatures, the lot of them." he walked past her to the railing of the ship and looked out. "I intent to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

The girl looked at Espio, confused by the man's words, he grabbed his collar, pulled it up his tongue rolling out the side of his mouth as he pretended to hang.

She gasped and looked at her father, "Lietenant David I appreciate your fervour, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." Her father said to David but he was looking to his daughter.

"My apologies, Governor Zoto." Was all he said before walking off.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"Yes, that's what concerns me." As her father walked of, the girl looked back into the water and was surprised to see a umbrella floating along the water upside down, she followed it and watched as the small waves that hit the boat pushed it away, then she saw something out the corner of her eye and turned her head to look, there she saw a boy, about her age, unconscious and floating along on a piece of wood. She gasped. "Look! There's a boy, a boy in the water!"

Her father, Lietenant Silver, Espio and the other crew members ran to inspect. "Man overboard!" Someone shouted.

"Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" David yelled to the men. David grabed the boy and checked his vitals as the girl walked over. "He's still breathing."

Espio was still looking out to the water. "Mary, Mother of Chaos'!" Everyone looked out to the water there they saw a burning ship half sunk.

"What happened here?" Governor Zoto asked as he and David walked over.

"Most likely the powder magazine." David anwsered, "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"Lot of good it did them." Espio looked at David, "Everyone's thinking it, I'm saying it. Pirates!"

The Governor laughed nervoursly. "There's no proof of that! It was probably and accident."

"Rouse the captain, immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." David orderd the men

As someone grabbed the boy the girl's father told her, "Yuki, accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." The girl, Yuki, nodded and followed the men who grabbed the boy.

While that was happening boats with eight men on each went to investigate the wreckage.

The boy, a blue hedgehog, was wrapped in a gray blanket. Yuki stood next to him and started to stroke his quils. Then the boy woke up, gasping for air and grabed her wrist making Yuki gasp. "It's okay." Yuki soothed. "My name's Yuki Zoto."

"S-S-Sonic Turner." The boy, now known as Sonic, said in a shaky voice.

"I'm watching over you, Sonic." After Yuki said that Sonic passed out, again. Yuki saw a thin rope around his neck, what was on the rope was hiding under his shirt, out of curiosity she grabbed it. On the rope was a round, gold coin with a skull in the middle around it was strange markings. "You're a pirate!" Yuki gasped.

"Has he said anything?" David asked.

Yuki hid the coin behind her back as she turned to face him. "His name's Sonic Turner. That's all I found out."

David nodded. "Take him below." Two men grabbed Sonic and did what David said.

Yuki stood back at the bow of the ship looking at the coin she took from Sonic. In the distance she saw a ship with badly damaged black sails, yet it was sailing perfectly. It's flag was also black, on it was a skull above two swords, her eyes widened and she blinked.

Eight year's later a fully grown Yuki wakes up from the dream and looks toward the candle holder next to her bed, the candle is small but still bruning. She gets out of bed and grabs it, she walks over to her vanity and opens a draw, inside the draw are several pieces of paper-letters, no doubt. She takes them out and opens a secret compartment on the bottom of the draw. Inside that was the coin she took from Sonic all those years ago. She picked it up and brushed her thumb over it. She looked in the mirror, and put it on, just as she did that a knock at the door mad her gasp. "Yuki." her father called, she ran for her nightgown, it was light blue with a floral pattern. "Are you all right? Are you decent?" Her father asked.

"Yes." She answers. "Yes?" Quickly she coveres the coin with her nightdress.

Her father opens her bedroom door and comes in, two maids with him. "Still abed at this hour?" The maids open the curtains, then the windows to reveal Port Royal, a beautiful sea port surrounded by mountains. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." One of the maids brought a box, the Governor took off the lid to reveal a yellow dress with a floral pattern.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Yuki exclamed, taking it out of the box.

"Isn't it?"

Yuki looked back at her father, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" They both chuckled, he turned to the maids and said, "Go on." The maids went behind a screen with Yuki. "Actually...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Yuki asked from behind the screen.

"Captain David's promotion ceremony."

Yuki looked out from behind the screen. "I knew it!"

"Commodore David, as he's about to become." As her father spoke Yuki let off a small gasp as the maid's tightened the corset. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Yuki let off a rather loud gasp as the corset was tightened more. "Yuki? How's it coming?"

Struggling to breath she said, "It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well women in London must've learned not to breathe!" Yuki was really struggling for breath now.

Just then a gray fox butler in a brown suit came in. "My Lord, you have a visitor."

Down stairs a fully grown Sonic stood in the front hall a long black box under his arm. He walked to one of the sconces and out of curiosity grabbed one. That promptly broke as he touched it. He looked around for somewhere to hide it before someone saw. Then he saw a umbrella stand, he quickly put it in there. just then a rabbit carrying a tray with drinks on it came past. Sonic laughed nervously, then Governor Zoto and the fox butler came down stairs. "Mr Turner! Good to see you again." Governor Zoto said.

"Good day, sir." Sonic answered, going to a table not too far from the stairs and putting the box down. "I have your order." He opened the box to reveal a sword in a sheath, the sword had a black and gold hilt, he lifted it up and offered it to the Governor who unsheathed it to inspect the blade. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." The Governor looked at the hilt, then nodded. "If I may?" He reached out for the sword and the Governor gave it to him. Sonic laid the sword on two of his fingers, near the hilt. "Perfectly balanced." Sonic said. "The tang is nearly the width of the blade." He threw the sword up and it spun in the air before he caught it. Then offered it to the Governor.

"Impressive." He said, taking it form Sonic. "Very impressive." He sheathed it again. "Commodore David's going to be very pleased with this." with a smile he handed the sword to Sonic. "Do pass my compliments onto your master."

Sonic's smile faded, a forced one taking his place. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Just as thier conversation finished Yuki walked down the stairs in the dress and a matching bonnet. "Yuki!" Her father said as he and Sonic turned to see her. "You look absolutely stunning!"

When Yuki saw Sonic her face lit up with delight. "Sonic! It's so good to see you!" Sonic was still stunned with how she looked. "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?"

"Yuki, is that entirely proper...?"

Yuki ignored her father. "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Zoto?"

"Sonic, how many times must I ask you to call me Yuki?"

"At least once more, Miss Zoto. As always."

As Sonic said that Yuki's face turned neutral, almost cold. "There." Governor Zoto said. "See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." With that he grabbed the sword and started walking to the door.

"Good day, Mr Turner." Yuki said following her father.

"Come along." Her father said to them both as he walked out to the carriage parked outside, waiting to take Yuki and himself to the ceremony.

Sonic, who was not far behind them called out, "Good day..." The doors closed behind him, and to himself he said, "Yuki."

Yuki gave one final glance at Sonic before the carriage took off. Sonic walked down the steps to the road as the horse-drawn carriage went through the gates, and off to the fort for the ceremony.

**A.N-So, me harties, how do ye be liking the first chapter? BTW the chapter names come from the inside cover. Don't know what I'm talking about? Well grab the cover of the movie, that's it, now open it, very good, look on the left side of the cover at the chapter search index, excellent you've done very good job! Till next time, ye scervy dogs! XD. **

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hedgehogs Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Emerald**

**A.N-ARR, ME HARTIES, errr...Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum...OTHER THINGS PIRATES SAY! HAHA! So anyway, now that bit of crazyness is over down to business, the disclamer! I OWN NOTHING!(Note: Do I have to put one of those in **_**every**_** chapter, or not? PLEASE ANSWER!)**

**Chapter 2: Pirates Ye Be Warned**

Else where, a black hedgehog with red streaks stood on the mast of his ship as he sailed through a mountainous area. He looked down at his ship and grabbed a rope that was attached to the mast and jumped down to the rest of his ship, when he reached it he landed with a splash as the hull of the small ship-well, it was more of a boat than an actual ship-was flooding. He grabbed a wooden bucket and started bailing water, he looked up and saw three skeletons, all hung by the neck, tied to a long piece of wood that was in a large rock. When he saw this he stood up and took off his (much loved) hat and put it over his heart. Next to the last skeleton was a sign that read 'Pirates ye be warned'. As the hedgehog past this he gave off a salute of some form.

At the port the hedgehog was headed to some men were loading a ship with supplies, and a live goat. one of them saw a wooden bucket float past in the water, then everyone turned to look at the black and red hedgehog, who was standing on the mast, once again, but this time higher. And he had good reason to, the boat had sunk so much that from where the hedgehog was standing he could just step onto the dock. As he walked away from his...errr..._mast_, he walked past the records manager of the dock and his child helper. "Hold up there, you!" The records manager called to him, he turned and walked back to him as the records manager walked to him. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." All three of them looked to the mast sticking up from the water. "And I shall need to know your name." He said as he looked back to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog took three silver coins out of his pocket and said, "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" With that he put the coins on the record book.

The man looked at the shillings then back to the hedgehog, while the boy looked up at the records manager. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith." The man said with a smile.

As the hedgehog walked off he saw a bookstand with a small black bag on it. He checked to see if the man wasn't looking before he shook it to see if it had coins in it before putting it in his pocket and walking off.

Meanwhile at the fort the ceremony had begun. Dozens of soldiers lined up in the main couryard, along with a group of nobles sitting in bleachers in the back. A group of soldiers, with red coats on, carrying muskets marched out of the fort, some of which were playing drums. In the crowd sat Yuki, fanning herself to keep herself cool and to, possibly, stop the headache forming from lack of air.

While this was all happening the hedgehog was 'window shopping', as in where, for a ship.

"Two paces...march!" someone called, back at the fort. The red coat wearing soldiers turned away from each other and took two steps. "Right about...face!" Was the next order. The same soldiers from before turned to face each other. "Present...arms!" With that they rased thier muskets and ceremonially arch for Commodore David to walk under. Yuki fanning herself faster by now. The Governor took the sword Sonic had given him earlier out of the box and presented it to David who took it form it's sheath and studied the blade. While Yuki struggled with keeping herself conscious.

Meanwhile the streaked hedgehog walked down a walkway on the dock to where a ship was docked. There where two soldiers a tall, thin weasel and a chubby koala. They ran in front of him. "This dock is off limits to civilians." The weasl said.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." The hedgehog said. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried walking past but they followed, in front of him once again. "Aparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort. How could it be that two upstanding gentleman, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The weasel said.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me," he once again tried to get past, but it got the same reaction as last time. "A ship like that," he gestured to a ship sailing out to sea. "Makes this one here," a simple hand movement to the ship they where guarding, "A bit superfluous, really."

"Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough," the weasel said. "But there's no ship that can mach the Interceptor for speed."

The hedgehog put a finger to his chin. "I've heard of one. It's supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable. The 'Black Emerald'."

They laughed. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor." The koala said.

"The Black Emerald is a real ship." His partner said, looking at him.

"No. No, it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have!"

The hedgehog was looking bored with thier arguing. The koala was still trying to prove the weasel wrong, though and said, "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." The weasel said.

"Oh, and no ship not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil," While they where arguing the hedgehog decided to slip past them, but still the koala continued, "That Hell itself spat him back out, could possibly have black sails, so it couldn't be any other ship than the Black Emerald. Is that what you're saying?"

The weasel nodded and smiled. "No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor..." They turned to look at the hedgehog, only to find him not there. They looked around and found him on the Interceptor. "Hey, you! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard, mate!" The koala yelled as he and the weasel pointed thier muskets at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" The hedgehog said still holding the wheal.

"What's your name?" The weasel asked.

After taking a moment to remember what the records manager had called him, the hedgehog answered, "Smith! Or Smithy, if you like."

The koala dropped his weapon and asked, "What's your purpose in Port Royal 'Mr Smith'?"

"And no lies!" His partner added.

"All right then. I confess." The hedgehog said letting go of the wheal and walking over to the railing of the ship. "It is my intention to commandeer a ship, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out."

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

The hedgehog pipped up. "Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Else where the ceremony of Commodore David is at a close and the after party had begun, there was music, played by violinists, food and drink. Everyone was socialising and having fun (well as much fun as you can have in the seventeen hundreds to the eighteen hundreds). "May I have a moment?" David asked Yuki. They walked to a stone arch way over looking the sea not to far from the party. Yuki was panting and fanning herself faster than ever. "You look lovely, Yuki." Yuki just smiled and nodded, though she was in quite a lot of pain. "I apologise if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." David was looking out to sea, and not at Yuki, therefore did not see that she was having trouble breathing, and continued. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." He looked over to Yuki. "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Yuki."

"I can't breathe!" Yuki gasped.

David looked back to the ocean. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Yuki then fainted over the edge of the cliff and in to the water, of course David didn't see this.

"...and then they made me thier chief." The hedgehog concluded the story he was telling the two soldiers, all three of them where still on the ship (y'know the one that's 'off limits to civilians'). When they heard a splash the looked and saw some white foam on the surface of the water.

David looked back to where he thought Yuki was still standing, but saw no one. "Yuki?" he asked the air, he looked around, then to his surprise he saw, in the water, some foam. "Yuki!" He screamed, attracting the attention of some others, who came running.

He started to take off his jacket when someone, a soldier, stopped him. "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

Yuki was sinking quickly and time was running out. "Will you be saving her then?" The hedgehog asked the other two.

"I can't swim!" The koala answered, while the othe shook his head.

He rolled his eyes as he took of his hat, jacket and his belt which had a sword, a compass and a pistol on it. "Pride of the King's navy, you are!" He stated sarcastically as he handed the items to the koala and the weasel. "Do _not_ lose these." He then grabbed a piece of rope and climbed the railing of the ship, before jumping off and diving in to the sea.

Yuki was nearly at the bottom of the sea and the coin around her neck was floating just above her as it was still tied to her neck. It gave off some kind of vibration that sent a wave out. The two soldiers on the Interceptor felt the ship rock and looked at each other. "What was that?" The weasel asked. Just then the wind changed direction and became stronger.

Yuki hit the sea floor just as the streaked hedgehog made his way towards her. He wrapped one arm around her and swam towards the surface.

**A.N-DUN-DUN-DUUUNNN! HAHA in the movie the chapter ends here and so does mine! *Dodges rubbish being thrown* HAHA SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, ME HARTIES! AHH, DON'T! NO, STOP! LOOK, SHINY DESTRACTION! *Runs away***

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hedgehogs Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Emerald**

**A.N - Hi again, ye scrvy dogs! :D Disclamer-I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: Yuki's Rescue (Part 1)**

The hedgehog broke the surface of the water and took a breath, but was dragged back down by the weight of the dress Yuki was wearing. He ripped the front of the dress, pulling the buttons off in the process. Then he pulled the sleeves off her arms and let the dress fall to the the sea bed, he grabbed her and swam back up to the surface.

Meanwhile David and some other soldiers ran to the dock that the hedgehog was bringing Yuki to.

The hedgehog struggled to clime up to the dock with one hand, while Yuki was thrown over his shoulder. The weasel and the koala ran to help him dropping the hedgehogs stuff and grabbing Yuki. "I got her!" the weasel said as the and the koala lay Yuki on the dock. "She's not breathing!" he said as the checked her pulse.

"Move!" thge hedgehog ordered, he grabbed his knife and cut the strings of her corset and ripped it off. Yuki rolled over on to her side gasping for air and coughing up water.

"I never would've thought of that." The koala remarked.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The hedgehog replied. Then he saw the coin around Yuki's neck. he grabbed it for closer inspeaction. "Where did you get that?"

Just then David, Yuki's father and the other soldiers arrived, muskets at the ready. "On your feet." David ordered pointing his sword at the hedgehog. Who did as David asked.

"Yuki!" Her father said as he rushed to her side, helping her up and put his coat around her, holding her close. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." She said as she looked at the hedgehog then, quickly, she hid the coin.

He looked at the weasel, who was holding her corset. He quickly dropped it and pointed at the hedgehog. Yuki's father looked at him. "Shoot him!"

"Father!" Yuki looked at David. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" David thought about this for a moment before sheathing his sword, while the others stopped pointing their muskets at him. The hedgehog put his hands together, sort of like he was praying and nodded his thanks to Yuki.

David held out his hand, "I believe thanks are in order." The hedgehog took the hand, after a moment. David turned his hand over and pulled the hedgehogs sleave up to reveal the letter 'P' burnt onto it. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

Everybody looked at him. "Hang him!" Yuki's father ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men." David orderd. "Gillette, fetch some irons." He pulled the sleave up more to reveal a tattoo of a black sun on the ocean. "Well, well. Shadow Hedgehog, isn't it?"

"Captain Shadow Hedgehog, if you please, sir."

"Well I don't see your ship...'Captain'."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." The weasel said.

"I told you he was telling the truth." The koala said, he reached down and grabbed Shadow's stuff, "These are his." He offered them to David.

David grabbed his gun and inspected it. "No additional shot nor powder." He put it back and grabbed the compass and opened it. "A compass that doesn't point north." He gave Shadow a smug smile and grabbed the hilt of Shadow's sword to check the blade, as he pulled it out of the sheath the metal of the blade made a soft sound. "I half expected it to be made of wood." He sheathed it again. "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

At this Shadow smiled, "But you have heard of me."

With that David grabbed Shadow and pulled him toward Gillette, who had the handcuffs ready to go. "Commodore, I really must protest!" Yuki yelled, following them.

Ignoring her, David said, "Carefully, Lieutenant."

Yuki rushed and got in between him and Shadow. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a life time of wickedness!"

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Shadow said.

"Indeed."

After that the Lieutenant finished with the handcuffs. "Finally." Shadow remarked. He put the chain of the handcuffs around Yuki's neak, making her gasp. Every guard, except the koala, who was still holding Shadow's stuff, raised their muskets to him.

"No!" Yuki's father yelled, more than a little paniced. "No, don't shoot!"

Shadow smilled, "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore David, my effects, please. And my hat." A moment of hesitation from David. "Commodore." David turned around and got his stuff from the koala. Shadow spoke to Yuki, "Yuki...it is Yuki, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Zoto." Yuki said putting on a brave face.

"Miss Zoto, if you'd be so kind." Yuki didn't do anything. "Come come, dear, we don't have all day." Yuki took Shadow's stuff, once it was close enough Shadow grabbed his gun and held it to her head, while Yuki turned around to face him. "If you'll be very kind." Yuki shifted in his grasp, reached up and put his hat on, next she wrapped his belt around his shoulders and torso. As she pulled it around him and did it up he said, "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." Yuki remarked.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mind. We're square." He turned her back around. "Gentlemen, my lady," He started backing up."You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught...Captain Shadow Hedgehog!" After this he let Yuki go and pushed her forward into the others. Then he turned around and grabbed a rope then kicks the thing(_A.N-Sorry I don't know what it's called_) that lowers a cannon and makes the rope go up. The cannon falls through the dock making some of the soldiers running after him fall through into the water. When Shadow reaches the top the rope tightens and the old fashioned crane spins, taking Shadow with it.

"Now will you shoot him?" Yuki's father asks.

David gives the order, "Open fire!"

Shadow yells as they fire at him as he goes around. On his fourth time round he swings to a beam not too far away and gets on and lets go of the rope. "On his heels!" David yells, and everyone takes off after him.

Shadow, who was still getting over the fact that his scheme to get away _worked_, looked at the convenient piece of rope tied to the beam he was on, he put the chain of his handcuffs over the rope and slid down. Once he was close enough to the ground he let go and landed at the end of the docks and from there he ran. The soldiers positioned themselves and shot, not caring if the hit an innocent or not, all they cared about was stopping Shadow from getting away. As Shadow ran over a bridge that led to town they continued to shoot. Then, when he got away into the town, they took off after him. "Take cover, man!" Screaming male civilian one yelled out.

"Gillette, Mr Hedgehog has a dawn appointment with the gallows." David said to his bulldog Lieutenant. "I would hate for him to miss it." With that the bulldog nodded to the weasel and koala to follow him.

Soldiers marched through town, trying no to alert the civilians that they had let a pirate escape. "Search up the stairs!" someone shouted.

"Look lively, men!" said someone else. While the soldiers ran around they ran past the staue sign for the blacksmiths, the statue looked like a man standing in front of an anvil about to hammer a sword. Once the men are gone the sword moves as someone pulls it out of the statues hold, then Shadow comes out from behind it and runs down the small flight of stairs and sees some soldiers not far from him, he looks around and spots a door and goes through it. The sign above the door says 'J. Brown' and is obviously the blacksmiths. Once inside Shadow sheaths his sword and looks around, there was a forge with an anvil and a bench with tools on it, a donkey was attached to a cog wheel mechanism. Shadow ran toward the forge he put his hat on a minny anvil that was on the table then grabbed a pick-axe that was in a tool belt hanging from said table. Just then the heard a bottle hit the ground, making a soft ding. He looked over and asleep on a chair was an elderly man in a blacksmiths apron with one of his feet proped up on a stool. Shadow walked slowly over, pick in hand and shackles rattling slightly. Once there he poked the man three times in the chest, to see if he would wake up. The man continued to snore loudly. Shadow began to walk away then quickly turned around and shouted "Whaaa!". The man continued snoring.

Satisfied Shadow went back to the minny anvil to start hammering the crap out of the chain on the shackles. Except that failed miserably. His hand, whenever he tried to hammer, would move causing the chain to move as well so most of the time Shadow was hitting the anvil. Getting sick of it the put the pick down and shook his arms and shackles around. The out of the corner of his eye he saw the cog wheel mechanism and the donkey. An idea formed in his mind and he walked over to the forge where, in the flames, was a poker. Pulling it out he looked at it, then, from the corner of his eyes he looked at the donkey.

He pressed the poker against the donkey's arse and the donkey started to move. As the cog wheel mechanism starts to move he throws the chain over one of the teeth of a cog and followed it till it reached the teeth of another cog. As they crossed each other the chain shattered. He started for the door when the latch moved up and none other than Sonic walked in, he looked around and then hid.

**XXX**

**A.N - So did you guys like part one? Part two will be out as soon as I get off my lazy arse and type it... **

**And to all Sonadow fans reading this: I'm planing a new story. I'll post it when I'm up to date with all my other stories and the one me and Tairulz are writing. It's called Avengers: The Next Misstion it's on her profile so go check it out! Anyway, the story I'm writing with be another Fem'Sonadow but it'll be more or less cannon.**

**Also, do you guys want me to put up a list of my stories, the ones I'm writing **_**and**_** the ones I'm planing, on my profile? Just to keep you up to date on what's to come and what the other storys are up to? Till next time Super, out...*throws smoke bomb and disappers***


End file.
